Feliz Navidad!
by DarkAOS
Summary: Oneshot. Seto y Yami son pareja pero Seto no esta con Yami en la vispera de Navidad, ¿Sera que Yami estara solo en Navidad? SetoxYami


Hola! este es mi primer fic :D es de SetoYami, la verdad quise empezar con uno asi porque en español casi no hay de ellos dos aunque algunos que estan en ingles son excelentes, como es mi primer fic espero saber si les gusto o no sugerencias y cualquier cosa que me quieran decir claro.

Le quiero dar las gracias a Atemu no Kitsune por haberme ayudado y sacado de la ignorancia de algunas cosas jejeje Thanx ya!

Le dedico este fic a mi otra mitad (Hope ya know what I'm sayin' babe) porque en serio no se que haria sin tí. (I love you so much and thank you 4being always there 4 me and 4 helped me this year that has passed, thank you for being yourself and for loving me the way I know you do! (K)(K)).

Bueno hoy si sin nada mas que agregar solo que please! dejen Reviews

Ahi va el Fic

**Feliz Navidad!**

Era la víspera de Navidad, las calles estaban considerablemente vacías, por lo visto todas las personas de la cuidad Domino estaban disfrutando de la celebración con sus familiares y seres queridos, mientras él se encontraba solo en su apartamento observando la desolada calle.

Se estaba empezando a aburrir y a molestar un poco también, ya que se había imaginado que esta fecha la iba a pasar al lado de la persona que amaba. Pero no, al susodicho se le había ocurrido salir de viaje para poder cerrar unos de sus importantísimos negocios a dos días de la Navidad, estuvo a nada de querer matarlo, pero se calmo cuando volvió a pensar en lo importante que Kaiba Corp era para él, ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que para año nuevo Seto no tuviera uno de esos compromisos urgentes en su agenda.

Tenían ya meses de haber formalizado su relación y realmente había deseado con ansía Navidad para poder así pasar toooooooda la noche con él, porque a pesar de que llevaban varios meses como pareja no habían tenido oportunidad para poder entregarse mutuamente por completo y no es que ambos no quisieran hacerlo es que querían que ese día fuera algo especial para los dos, así que Yami pensó que esa fecha podría ser ese esperado día para ambos, pero obviamente sus planes se vinieron abajo cuando Seto le habló desde el aeropuerto contándole de su inesperado viaje.

Seto le había pendido en varias ocasiones que se mudara a vivir junto con él en su mansión, pero a Yami le gustaba bastante su apartamento y además aún no se sentía listo para vivir con él, pero ahora había decidido después de algún tiempo que iba a mudarse con él y tenía planeado decírselo esta noche pero por obvias razones al parecer tendrá que esperar hasta que Seto regrese.

Ya el aburrimiento se había apoderado por completo de él así que encendió la televisión con la esperanza de así, matar un poco el tiempo, en todos los canales pasaban lo mismo, las típicas y conocidas por todos películas navideñas que la mayoría de estas de navideñas no tiene mucho la verdad.

Pero bueno que más le quedaba por hacer, podría haber ido a la casa de Yugi a cenar junto con él y sus amigos pero la verdad no estaba de humor como para salir. Ya eran casi las 11:30 así que prefirió ir a dormir ya, después de todo ¿qué se iba a hacer en víspera de Navidad a las 11:30?. Apagó el televisor y se dirigió a su cuarto, cuando de pronto escucho que alguien tocaba el timbre.

Se levantó aunque sin muchos deseos de caminar pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver quien estaba esperando en la puerta.

-"Hola Yami!"-

-"Seto? Pero cómo es que estás aquí?"-

-"Esa no es forma de recibirme, a menos que no te de gusto verme"-

-"No, no es eso Seto"- Se acercó a él, lo abrazó por la cintura y le dio un suave beso -"Me alegra mucho verte es solo que pensé que no ibas a poder estar aquí conmigo, pero pasa adelante imagino has de estar cansado"-

-"Pero no importa porque al final si pude estar contigo"-

-"Si, eso veo, pero cuéntame ¿cómo te fue en tu viaje?"- Preguntó Yami mientras ambos se sentaban en el sillón de la sala

-"Pues ya sabes aburrido pero bien"-

-"Pero ¿cómo hiciste para regresar tan rápido?"-

-"Bueno pues les dije que tenía un compromiso muy importante por el cual regresar"-

-"Ah si¿y se puede saber cual es ese compromiso tan importante que tenías que volver?"-

-"Bueno pues, lo que pasa es que yo... yo quería verte"- Contestó Seto sonrojándose un poco

-"Mmmm, yo también quería verte"- Dijo Yami mientras volvía a besar a Seto

-"Y que hiciste en mi ausencia?"- Preguntó Seto una vez que habían roto el beso

-"Pues la verdad no mucho, solo pasar aquí haciendo nada y aburriéndome a mas no poder"-

-"Eso quiere decir que me extrañaste¿no es así?"- Preguntó Seto mientras se acercaba a Yami y abrazaba a este por la cintura

-"¿Por qué he de contestarte si tu conoces la respuesta?" - Ahora fue el turno de Yami para sonrojarse

-"Bueno pues tal vez porque a mi me encantaría escucharla de tus labios" – Contesto Seto con un tono un poco seductor

-"Esta bien Seto, la verdad es que si te extrañé"-

-"Y yo a ti" – Dijo Seto para después besar a Yami

-"¿Seto?" – Preguntó una vez que acabaron de besarse

-"¿Sí?"-

-"Todavía sigue en pie tu oferta sobre mudarme a vivir contigo?"-

-"Claro que si¿Porqué lo preguntas Yami?"-

-"Bueno pues, es que lo he estado pensando y... y si quiero vivir contigo, quiero estar contigo toooodo el tiempo que me sea posible, quiero despertar todos los días a tu lado y estar siempre ahí solo para ti"-

-"Pero¿estas seguro?"-

-"Claro que sí, tan seguro como de lo mucho que te amo"-

Seto besó a Yami al escuchar esas palabras que tanto deseaba oír -"Yo también te amo, Yami"-

Yami lo abrazó y se quedaron así disfrutando mutuamente de la cercanía del otro hasta que Seto rompió el silencio

-"Bueno, me tengo que ir, imagino que quieres descansar, así que vendré mañana temprano par ayudarte con la mudanza¿te perece?"-

Seto estaba levantándose, cuando Yami lo tomo por el brazo, evitando que este se pusiera de pie

-"Porqué has de irte, si puedes pasar toda la noche conmigo?"- Dijo Yami mientras se sentaba sobre las piernas de Seto acorralando a este en medio de ellas, para tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca para besarlo apasionadamente.

Seto entendió lo que Yami quería decirle aunque no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la forma en que Yami lo estaba besando así que correspondió el beso colocando sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Yami acariciándolo, pero por un momento pensó en algo por lo que detuvo lentamente a Yami

-"Estas seguro de querer que me quede contigo?"-

-"Por supuesto"- Contestó rápidamente Yami buscando nuevamente los labios de Seto, pero este lo volvió a detener

-"Estas seguro de quererlo hacer?"- Fue la inesperada pregunta de Seto

A lo que Yami respondió -"Seto, todo este tiempo me has demostrado que me quieres tanto como yo a ti, y en este momento nada me haría mas feliz que entregarme por completo a ser que amo"-

Seto asintió y ambos caminaron hasta la habitación, iniciando así su noche de pasión

----

Ya era de día, y Seto fue el primero en despertar y lo primero que hizo fue sonreír al recordar la razón por la que se encontraba en la habitación de Yami.

Al ver a Yami tan apaciblemente dormido, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al comprobar que este se veía aún mas hermoso durmiendo, y no pudo soportarlo mas por lo que lentamente se fue acercando hacía él hasta que depositó un beso en los labios del ser amado, beso que sorpresivamente fue correspondido.

-"Buenos dias"-

-"Buenos dias, dormiste bien?"-

-"Claro, y tu?"-

-"También"- Contestó abrazando a Seto

-"Yami?"-

-"Si?"-

-"Porque no nos levantamos ya? Así entre mas rápido arreglemos tus cosas para que te mudes, en menos tiempo de lo que te imaginas te encontrará viviendo en mi casa, no crees?"-

-"Si, pero por favor déjame estar un momento más así cerca de ti, no todos los dias de Navidad se amanece con alguien como tu al lado"-

Seto se ruborizó un poco -"Tienes razón, lo mismo digo, por cierto¡Feliz Navidad!"- Dijo Seto besando nuevamente a Yami

-"¡Feliz Navidad, amor!"- Contestó Yami correspondiendo al beso.

**FIN**


End file.
